


Good boy.

by fourthdegree



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdegree/pseuds/fourthdegree
Summary: Garen comes home after a long day at work, and Darius takes matters into his hands to relax his dear boyfriend!





	Good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I am posting on Archive of Our Own. I hope those that read it enjoy.
> 
> -Jay.

The work day was coming down to an end. Most shops grew slow with their transactions, and Garen’s workplace was no exception to this observation. Our Crownguard would grow tiresome, and fatigued as the hours had passed, from hour to hour. The sun seeming to pull on the curtains of the world, letting the moonlight keep the streets dim enough to see, and the sky bright enough to let stars radiate above what seemed like ants. People looked so tiny from up above, and on the scale that things sort of were, they were next to invisible to the naked eye. 

Work was long and arduous for Garen, and every day he could wish that Darius didn’t have a shift so late, or wasn’t working overtime. He knew that bills had to be paid, regardless, and grew accustomed to the sacrifices they had to make, in this case, their time together. Blocks seemed to pass by without thought, flights up and down stairs were no longer important. Routine grew to become second nature, as it does. The walk from his job as a Florist to home was a little over two and a half miles but it seemed like just near an hour or so of just repeated muscle movement. Spacing out, existing in an almost dissociative state until he got so close to home, the excitement, and most of the time, disappointment, got to him.

Six flights of stairs was nothing in the grand scheme of things, and Garen was actually quite fond of the long walk that it took to get him from point A to point B, yet every time he was faced with them, it felt like walking the steepest path one could. With every step, he could feel his thighs burning ever so gently, the warm tingle cooling as his legs straightened just for a brief moment. Flight after flight, after flight, after flight, after flight. Then, once the final stretch was taken care of, it was about a hundred fifty feet down the hall, and to the right, two doors down, and there it was. Home. Sweet. Home.

A deep breath was let from his nose as he pulled the lanyard off his own neck, fidgeting with a few keys before gripping one between his index and his thumb, shoving it eagerly into the tight, thin, slit where it belonged. Turning it, and pushing down on the handle, the door swung open. Two people would come towards the door to meet him, one who he was extremely excited to see. The other? Draven wasn’t particularly his favorite person, but he was tolerated. Tolerated well enough that Darius could have him over without any nasty feelings being harbored. Darius basically threw himself onto Garen, his arms overlapping each other as wrapped around his rather boney waist.

Smiles just pulling so quickly at the ends of their lips. Lips separating, exposing both of their gleaming white teeth before the view was compromised as they kissed briefly. Keeping their kiss quick was wise, as if it was too long, or too slobbery, Draven would definitely call the two out on it. Letting go of Garen, flashing a smile to his boyfriend, then turning to his brother, Darius whipped out his wallet, taking a fifty dollar bill and handing it to him. “Draven, I haven’t seen Garen all week, and I know I promised you some bonding time and a few beers, but-”

The bill was snatched even before Darius was able to finish his sentence. Draven pulled his hand back and gave his brother a smack on the ass, letting a “Use protection.” out of his mouth as he headed for the door. 

Well. That was easy.

Crownguard’s face grew red as he tried to force the smile pulling at his lips down, not wanting to laugh despite finding such a brief interaction so funny. “Did you want to get dinner? Or..”

Garen said as he turned his head, leaning his body towards the hot wings and beer on the table. 

Darius shook his head. “I already ate, and I know you took your thirty not too long ago. Tonight, Garen, I just want to be with you.”

Garen would bite on his lip, looking up at the slightly taller Darius, a smile on his face, thoughts obviously brewing in his head. Intimate thoughts about the two of them, thoughts that would soon come to life, and enact themselves out on top of Darius’ sheets. Garen let his hips move back and forth, his smiling seeming to get more and more devilish, more mischievous, a whole lot more.. Playful. 

Garen wouldn’t say a word as he led his partner into their room, their already tangled, intertwined bedsheets being balled up and thrown off of the bed itself and onto the floor. As their small little temple was prepared, Garen took it upon himself to make his way towards their closet, opening it, and pulling out a relatively large black trunk. It seemed to stow many, many articles of clothing, but if one knew where to press, a small portion of a drawer whose seams would lineup so perfectly with the edges of the trunk itself, would jut out. Pulling on that drawer, Garen let the already dimmed lights shine down on a pristine, gorgeous collar. Blue, with white trimming that bordered it, a golden bell dangling, jingling as it hit a small title hanging down, the title a polished, gorgeous silver, engraved with three words.

“Sir’s Handsome Crownguard.”

Garen’s shirt was unbuttoned, his arms pulling out from inside of it, basically inverting the shirt before it was tossed into their already full clothes bin. It missed, landing onto the floor of their room, where the rest, most, of their clothing would pile up onto. Taking the chain that closed the perfect loop that the collar itself was. He held it to his neck backwards, fastening the brittle, dainty chain as tight as it could go, then gently lifting his head up to turn it around, the bell jingling, ringing as it was moved. 

Darius, clad in nothing but his jockstrap, would approach the still undressing Garen, a chain-link leash laying around his neck. His large, gentle hands would pull Garen at the hips closer to him. He let both of his hands wander up towards Garen’s chest, his thumbs gently grazing at the pink, already healed scarring that laid below his nipples. He couldn’t help but look down at Garen, a smile on his face. A look of contentedness, of comfort, and safety within their company.

“Garen, you’re so handsome.. I know I let you know, and I know- I know, you tell me I tell you too often, but I can’t help myself. You’re more of a man than I ever could be.”

The leash was pulled from Darius’ neck with those same, gentle, gentle hands. It ran through Darius’ hands as he meticulously searched for the end of it, the end that was taken, and clipped onto Garen’s collar. 

“Speak, kitten.”

With an obedient, stoic face, two words came from Garen’s mouth alongside a rather heavy breath. Just the intimacy they had, every single time, no matter how many times before, made Garen grow emotional. Whilst his breath wasn’t extremely shaky, nor was it extremely calm, it was in the middle, where Darius knew it would be. Gentle, yet held until a rather rough wave of air shot from his mouth.

“Yes, Sir. I’m not done undressing yet-”

Before Garen could even finish, Darius would unbuckle the belt that kept Garen’s neatly pressed pants on, unbuttoning them, unzipping them, letting them fall. Garen grew extremely embarrassed as they fell, revealing a rather interesting choice for undergarments. Blue with yellow little flowers printed on them. 

“D’aww, did you wear these for me, kitten?” Darius said, a tone in his voice that fluctuated as he spoke, almost in a mocking manner. Garen’s face would flush a rosey pink, the top row of teeth biting down on his lower lip as his eyes darted to the side, not being able to look at Darius as he was being teased. He nodded.

Darius’ hand, beginning with his rough, calloused fingertips would reach down into Garen’s dainty choice of undergarments, his middle finger aligning almost perfectly with the heat that rested between his lips. When his hand was as far down Garen’s underwear as it could go, Darius had pulled on the end of the leash, pulling Garen’s neck up to look directly at him. His middle finger curled back and slowly pushed itself into Garen, slick already, so quickly, and desperately coating it. Garen’s mouth would open, no words coming out, just letting out air, wanting to make a noise, but doing exactly the opposite. His eyes met Darius’ without hesitation, a fire burning in them, not a fire of passion, no. But a fire of desperation. Garen couldn’t help himself, Darius knew exactly how to push his buttons, and being manhandled, groped, and roughed about was the way to do it. 

“Look at you, kitten. So needy.. Poor little you. Poor. Little. You.” Darius said, his voice ringing with every word that was spat out.

Garen couldn’t help but let out squeaky whine, after whine, begging Darius without even having to let words come from his mouth. He could just be the needy little kitten that he was, without hesitation. He desperately wanted to not only being a needy little kitten, but Darius’ needy little kitten. He ached to be Daddy’s kitten, and no one else’s. Garen let out, with a whiny, pathetic tone to his voice, “Please, Daddy, I’ll be a good kitten, just- Just don’t tease me..”

He sounded pouty, and Darius was having none of it. 

Darius wrapped his hand around the leash a few times, letting the length of it shorten with every extra bit that he had a grip on.

Darius pulled on that leash, hard, and Garen was shoved down. He was shoved down onto his knees, his pants still around his ankles, as well as his shoes, uncomfortably enough. Darius gave the leash a bit of give to it before pulling on it quite roughly. Garen’s face was shoved right up against Darius’ bulge, held perfectly within his jock, and he was practically drooling, he wanted to serve the man that owned him, and he knew how to do it.

“So.. You want to be a good kitty, Garen?”


End file.
